In the fields of videography, photography and/or surveillance, a carrier is typically used for carrying a payload device such as an imaging device (e.g., video camera, camera) or the like. The carrier may be mounted onto a movable object (e.g., an aircraft, vehicle, ship, robot or a human). When the movable object is in motion, the carrier may be subject to movement such as high-frequency vibration and/or low-frequency shake, causing similar movement of the payload device and affecting operation of the payload device. When the payload device is an imaging device, sudden or abrupt movements of the carrier may translate to poor-quality images acquired by the imaging device.